La familia lo es todo
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: La familia lo es todo... Hoy, mañana y siempre. One-shot de las familias Potter, Tonks y Weasley. Cada historia participa en el Reto #17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es de J.K.R., yo sólo juego con los personajes.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Familia:** Potter (James, Lily, Harry).

* * *

 **Summary:** A pesar de no estar físicamente para él, jamás le abandonarían, jamás le dejarían porque ellos eran su familia y _la familia lo es todo_ hoy, mañana y siempre.

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!**

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la cocina del pequeño hogar. James Potter aún somnoliento se apoyaba en el mesón mientras vigilaba el bacon y los huevos; a su lado, Lily lo observaba divertida, su cabello pelirrojo ondeaba detrás de su espalda irradiando luz cada vez que el sol le apuntaba. Silenciosamente se acercó hasta su marido y con el dedo lleno de la mezcla para las panquecas manchó la comisura de la boca semiabierta de su marido, él se sobresaltó y sus gafas se ladearon un poco. Ella sonrió y quitó con su lengua la mezcla en un movimiento suave y tortuoso.

—¡Señora Potter! ¡Qué atrevida! —chilló él haciéndose el sorprendido. Ella sonrió y lo besó con soltura— Cualquiera diría que está un poco ansiosa o deseosa de este cuerpo monumental.

—Ya quisieras Potter —negó alejándose de él en un movimiento rápido— Aunque si Harry no despierta pronto, podrías continuar tu práctica de baile —ella hizo una imitación muy graciosa con su cadera y él se carcajeó en respuesta.

—¡Yo no bailo así! —protestó, ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró, estaba feliz. Hoy su pequeño hijo cumplía un año y le parecía increíble que a pesar de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor él estuviese sano y salvo.

Un llanto se escuchó en el piso superior y sonrió aún más. Miró a su esposo quien afirmó suavemente y luego apagó el fuego de la cocina, caminaron rápidamente y subieron cada escalón con alegría, entusiasmados con la idea del primer cumpleaños de _Mini cornamenta_ como solían llamarle los merodeadores. Sin poder contenerse, James subió los últimos dos escalones de un tirón y abrió la puerta para cargar a su hijo y elevarlo por el aire haciendo cesar su llanto al instante, Lily se recostó en el umbral de la puerta y suspiró enternecida, con un movimiento rápido de su varita convocó la cámara.

Dispuesta a inmortalizar cada momento del cumpleaños de su hijo, la pelirroja accionó el botón y tomó la primera fotografía del día, se acercó hasta ellos y dejó la cámara en la cuna para tomar a su hijo de los brazos de su esposo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño! —susurró con voz maternal, Harry tomó la cara de su madre entre sus pequeñas manitas y balbuceó.

—¡Eh Harry! —su padre se acercó haciendo muecas y el bebé sonrió divertido— ya estás hecho todo un hombre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarás conquistando a las chicas más hermosas de Hogwarts y llenando a Minnie de canas, ¿verdad que sí? —su esposa negó y le dio una colleja al pasar por su lado haciendo reír aún más al pequeño Potter.

Ambos bajaron y dejaron a Harry en la sillita especial y continuaron preparando el desayuno del día, panquecas con chocolate y frutas para el cumpleañero. Comieron, rieron y se olvidaron de todo; por ellos, por Harry, por su familia porque para ellos l _a familia lo es todo_ y siempre sería así. Por esa razón se escondían, por esa razón dejaron a un lado la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

La tarde llegó y con ella, Bathilda y algunas lechuzas con regalos; Lily seguía tomando fotografías de cualquier detalle, James solo sonreía y hacía cualquier cosa para mantener a Harry feliz, su propósito del día a día. Luego de la siesta decidieron abrir los regalos, eran solo unos pocos, pero suficientes para ser sólo su primer cumpleaños: una manta de parte de Bathilda, una mini snitch de sus padres y, el menos esperado y más alabado, una escoba de juguete de parte de su padrino.

—¡Demonios! —chilló James emocionado— Canuto siempre lo ha dicho, si vas a hacer algo, hazlo a lo grande. ¡Qué monada! ¿Has visto esto Lily? ¡Ven Harry! ¡Vamos a probarla! —Lily se encaminó hacia él sabía que era seguro, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse. Suspiró y negó quedamente, era el cumpleaños de su hijo y cómo tal era una celebración. Abandonó sus temores a un lado y se dejó llevar por la diversión sin arrepentirse de ello porque sin duda alguna, aquel fue el regalo favorito del pequeño Harry.

Tomó una fotografía del gran momento, sonrió orgullosa al ver a su hijo despegar sin complicaciones, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, todo un experto. James lo perseguía, tan feliz como ella mientras trataba de evitar que Harry atropellara al Señor Bigotes, el gato de la familia, y que no partiera otra cosa además del jarrón de Petunia. Después de unas horas, Lily decidió que era suficiente.

—James ya bájalo o terminaremos la noche con la sala vuelta añicos —él la miró desilusionado, estaba disfrutando de la escoba tanto o más que Harry.

—¡Será un gran jugador de Quidditch! —afirmó acercándose a ella— el mejor de su generación.

Harry reía y lo miraba reclamando que lo hubiesen alejado de su juguete. El resto del día transcurrió sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Bathilda había hablado con ellos incluso hasta del mismo Dumbledore, parecía increíble lo que decía de él y se había marchado al empezar a oscurecer.

—¡Ma! —un chillido estridente llamó su atención, Harry reclamaba a gritos su presencia.

Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación, había sido un día muy ajetreado para el pequeño y aunque ya había disfrutado de un gran pastel y una cuantiosa cena, buscaba ansioso el pecho de su madre para poder dormir. James sonrió en el umbral de la puerta, Lily arrullaba al pequeño y le cantaba una nana; suspiró enternecido y sin cansarse de mirar la escena. Aún le parecía increíble que ella estuviese a su lado, que fuera suya y que, además, le hubiese dado el regalo más perfecto, Harry.

Se alejó silenciosamente para arreglar el desorden que había en el piso inferior y su rostro se iluminó al ver la escoba de juguete, su hermano se había superado a sí mismo esta vez, solo faltó él y sus otros amigos para que hubiese sido perfecto, pero ya tendría tiempo de agradecerle como debía.

—Estará bien —susurró una voz a sus espaldas mientras masajeaba con delicadeza sus hombros— volverá sano y salvo. Le enviaré una carta agradeciéndole, te apuesto a que él está pensando en ti, en todos nosotros ahora mismo —él asintió quedamente, sabía que la misión era más importante, pero no podía evitar extrañarlo y sentirse un inútil mientras su hermano arriesgaba su vida buscando acabar con todo, cerró los ojos y bloqueó aquellos pensamientos antes de girarse y abrazar a su esposa. La levantó en brazos y la besó de lleno.

—¿Ha disfrutado del primer cumpleaños de su hijo Señora Potter? —preguntó ladeando una sonrisa, ella asintió aguantando una carcajada— Me alegra saberlo y ahora, ¿podría acompañarme a la recámara para darle su regalo?

Él la depositó en el suelo y la besó con dulzura, disfrutando y alargando el momento. Bajó sus manos por su espalda y la acarició deliciosamente, ella respondió al instante y lo llevó hasta el sofá donde disfrutaron uno del otro, se amaron con ternura y pasión hasta quedar agotados. Después de los gemidos ahogados solo reinó el silencio.

—Te amo James —susurró quedamente aún recostada en su pecho sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón, él continuó acariciando su espalda y suspiró enamorado.

—¡Por Merlín Lily! Podrías decirlo mil veces al día y cada una de ellas me seguiría pareciéndome increíble —ella sonrió y volvió a decirlo entre besos— Yo también te amo pelirroja, lo haré por siempre, en esta vida y en la otra ¿recuerdas? —ella no contestó, sabía a qué se refería James. Un peso se cernió sobre ellos cubriéndolos sin que ellos quisiesen.

Sí, había sido un día maravilloso, pero no había sido perfecto; aunque ellos así lo hubiesen querido. Vivían bajo la sombra constante, en peligro bajo amenaza y eso era un hecho. Ellos confiaban en qué saldrían de todo ello, pero siempre había una posibilidad de que todo saliera mal y de que esas fueran las últimas horas que pudieran pasar juntos. Por eso se dedicaban a crear recuerdos felices para Harry, con la esperanza de que, si algún día ellos dejaban el mundo de los vivos, él pudiera conservar su esencia, su amor en su mente y corazón y entendiera que, a pesar de no estar físicamente para él, jamás le abandonarían, jamás le dejarían porque ellos eran su familia y _la familia lo es todo_ hoy, mañana y siempre.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Esta es sin duda alguna una de mis familias favoritas, escribir sobre ellos me llena de infinito placer. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Gracias infinitas al amor de mi vida que aguanta cada una de mis locas ideas y deja que plasme pequeños retazos de nuestra vida en mis escritos.


	2. Los colores del arcoíris

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece y en esta historia yo solo juego con algunos de sus personajes.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Familia:** Tonks (Ted, Andrómeda y Nymphadora).

* * *

 **Summary:** Ella representaba la alegría del ser, ella iluminaba el mundo con los colores del arcoíris.

* * *

 **Los colores del arcoíris**

Los aullidos de dolor se escuchaban claramente. Al otro lado de la puerta, Ted Tonks caminaba de un lado al otro, él debía estar allí adentro tomándola de la mano, pero ella se había negado rotundamente y si algo había aprendido, después de tanto tiempo, es que cuando Andrómeda decía no, era no y si no querías hacerle frente al carácter de los Black era mejor callar y acatar. De repente un quejido y un grito más agudo se escuchó y después de lo que parecía ser una eternidad la puerta se abrió.

—Es una niña —anunció alegremente la partera a un muy nervioso padre, él no pronunció palabra aún sorprendido y recibió el pequeño bulto con sus temblorosos brazos— En unos momentos podrás entrar a ver a Andrómeda —y la puerta se cerró.

Ted miró nervioso hacia la puerta, bajó la mirada y con infinito cuidado descubrió la manta que cubría a la pequeña. Se dedicó a mirar con adoración a la pequeña, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sus manitas cerradas en un puño y su boca entreabierta en un tierno puchero. Era increíble cómo se había enamorado de su pequeña incluso antes de nacer, pero la realidad sobrepasaba sus expectativas, ella era simplemente hermosa, perfecta.

—Eres hermosa ¿lo sabías? Tan hermosa como tu madre, eres perfecta y eres mi nenita —susurró con devoción.

La pequeña abrió los ojos poco a poco y su mirada se enfocó en la voz del que era su padre, hipnotizada con el susurro. Ella abrió una de sus manitos y atrapó el dedo del hombre, el momento fue único y sublime, casi irreal; sonrió embobado al ver cómo se removía y de repente su cabello cambió de color, del negro a un castaño claro y luego al chicle chillón y de vuelta al negro. Todavía tenía la boca abierta cuando la puerta se abrió, el entró con paso apresurado y después de verificar que todo estaba bien con su esposa, le cedió a la bebé.

Ted se sentó a su lado y observó en silencio como la arrullaba entre sus brazos, cuando le contó lo que su pequeña había hecho, ella se carcajeó afirmando que sólo a él se le podía ocurrir semejante locura. Pero a los pocos minutos, cuando ella estaba amamantándola por primera vez, la bebé cambió su cabello a un color rosa chillón y se quedó dormida en silencio. Andrómeda se giró y vio la sonrisa de su marido y se contagió de ella.

—Es metamorfomaga —susurró aún sorprendida y él asintió complacido ante la revelación. Volvió a mirarla y en silencio pensó que su pequeña ninfa le traería millones de alegrías y un mundo lleno de color.

El tiempo pasó y la pequeña Dora creció sin parar, sus dones eran magníficos y ella había aprendido a usarlos a su favor cada vez que se metía en problemas. Para Andrómeda a veces era un dolor de cabeza, pero jamás lo era para Ted; él estaba orgulloso de las habilidades mágicas y poderosas de su hija, tanto que no dudaba en alardear de ello y llenar cientos de álbumes con fotos de las divertidas imitaciones que su hija hacía. Con el tiempo aprendió a conocer que su hija no solo usaba los colores para divertir sino también para expresar, haciéndola un libro abierto y fácil de leer. Fueron contadas las ocasiones en las que Ted suspiró nostálgico por el arcoíris de colores de su hija y era así porque en cada una de ellas, ella representaba la alegría del ser, ella iluminaba el mundo.

La primera vez fue cuando fue a visitarlos Sirius, el primo de Andrómeda, para advertirles que Bellatrix estaba dándoles caza; él, con apenas diecinueve años, estaba en la Orden del Fénix y se había enterado de los maléficos planes de su cuñada. Nymphadora apenas tenía 6 años y uno de los amigos del pelinegro, se la había llevado a la cocina para que ellos pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Cuando fueron a buscarla, ella reía como jamás en su vida y no exageraba, comía chocolate, sus ojos brillaban y su cabello cambiaba de color rápidamente, _rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, índigo, violeta_ y empezaba de nuevo. Ted y Andrómeda se miraron sorprendidos, no era la primera vez que ella cambiaba su color de cabello, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacía en el orden específico de los colores del arcoíris. Sirius y su amigo, Remus Lupin, partieron sin poder quedarse más tiempo. La familia Tonks los vio partir y Nymphadora suspiró.

—Voy a casarme con él cuando sea grande —anunció. Su cabello bailando como el arcoíris, sus ojos brillando como el sol y Ted suspiró dramáticamente. Andrómeda solo sonrió.

La segunda vez que Nymphadora convirtió su cabello en un arcoíris andante fue cuando recibió la carta de aceptación al Cuartel de Aurores, su sueño hecho realidad, ni cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts estaba tan feliz. Brincó como una niña pequeña y abrazó a su madre que lloraba desconsolada en la mesa del comedor por el futuro incierto que le avecinaba. Se giró hacia su padre, le besó la mejilla y le aseguró que haría que estuviesen orgullosos de ella, como si no lo estuviesen ya.

La tercera vez fue cuando regresó de la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix, no dijo nada, no podía develar ningún secreto, pero su cabello la traicionaba. Ted le aseguró a Andrómeda que se debía a la alegría que sentía por ser aceptada y valorada por sus dotes, pero se sorprendió cuando al terminar la cena, anunció que había conocido a uno de los mejores amigos de su primo Sirius y que él era todo un encanto. Ted empalideció y calló al instante, negándose al hecho de que tal vez, su niña ya no era tan niña y por primera vez quiso prohibirle salir de casa.

La cuarta fue cuando llegó tarareando una canción muggle después de una misión de la Orden y anunció que se mudaría al cuartel de la orden "para estar más cerca por si pasaba algo". Andrómeda calló y él se enfureció, su hija le tomó la cara entre sus manos y aseguró que todo estaría bien, que ese era su trabajo y ella lo disfrutaba "Incluso más de lo que él podía imaginar". Y entonces lo supo, Remus caería en sus redes tarde o temprano, porque él calló mucho antes de que ella naciera. Por eso no le sorprendió que un año después, anunciara que se casaría y mucho menos le sorprendió volver a mirar el arcoíris en su cabello. Ella era feliz, mucho más feliz de lo que ellos pensaban, era tan feliz que él solo la abrazó y le murmuró en su oído.

—Adelante hija, sé feliz; hazlo feliz, representaba la alegría del ser, ilumina el mundo con los colores del arcoíris y nunca olvides que somos tu familia y que _la familia lo es todo_ siempre.

La última vez que Ted vio a su hija supo que era feliz, Remus había vuelto y ella esperaba a su propio hijo. Pero no fue su sonrisa la que la delató, ni mucho menos su andar o el susurrar de su cantar, fue el arcoíris de colores que vivía en su cabello día y noche el que le aseguró a Ted que, a pesar de irse, su pequeña era feliz y sería así por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Honestamente no sé de donde salió todo esto, pero aquí está. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Nos vemos en una próxima entrega.

Gracias por leer.


	3. En familia

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto # 17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Familia:** Weasley (Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny)

 **Summary:** Hay momentos en la vida que solo se pueden vivir en familia.

* * *

 **En familia**

Habían pasado muchos años desde que la guerra terminó, la familia Weasley había crecido considerablemente y en esas navidades la carpa parecía ser muy pequeña para albergarlos a todos. Así que, aunque fuera poco común, la mayoría se había retirado a sus aposentos y ahora dormían plácidamente, excepto a Molly y a Arthur que estaban sentados frente a la chimenea de La Madriguera tomados de la mano.

—¿Viste lo grande que está la pequeña Jean? —sonrió Arthur a su esposa quien miraba hacia la chimenea con la vista puesta en ella.

—¿Dónde está Fred? —preguntó aun con la mirada perdida— ¿Por qué no vino para las navidades? Sabe lo importante que es pasarla en familia —susurró acongojada.

Arthur le devolvió la mirada con ojos brillantes. Aun no se acostumbraba a verla así, tan sensible y tan perdida.

—Está de viaje cariño, es un viaje muy especial y volverás a verlo cuando menos lo esperes —ella asintió conforme con la explicación y él vaciló.

El medimago que la trataba le decía que era normal debido a su condición y que era muy probable que por la magia las crisis fueran más seguidas. Aún abatido acercó con magia sus sillas y convocó el álbum de los recuerdos familiares más importantes.

Arthur lo abrió y hojeó las páginas mientras su esposa miraba en silencio hasta que una carcajada se escapó de sus labios, él la miró sorprendido y vio en su mirada un reflejo de reconocimiento que muy pocas veces encontraba.

—¿Recuerdas este día? —le preguntó ella— La primera navidad de Charlie y la segunda de Bill, no podíamos creer que sus primeros indicios de magia pasaran el mismo día —él asintió y la observó detenidamente, ella acariciaba la fotografía con la misma devoción que él la miraba— Y todo porque querían el mismo juguete ¡Oh Arthur! ¡Mira esta!

—¿Percy levitando a los gemelos? ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Creo que por eso le agarraron tanta maña— susurró el señor Weasley con una sonrisa ladeada al contemplar la imagen.

Percy era pequeño, pero desde esa edad amaba sus libros de dibujos y cuando no pudo impedir que los gemelos los tomaran los levitó y así los encontró Molly. Continuaron hojeando el libro hasta que Molly encontró una que la dejó en silencio, la foto fue tomada a los pocos días del nacimiento de Ginny y en ella se veía a todos los hermanos rodeando a la pequeña mientras Ron se cruzaba de brazos y refunfuñaba por la falta de atención.

Ella sonrió y acarició la imagen al tiempo que recostaba la cabeza en el hombro de él y suspiraba, siguió pasando las imágenes recordando y disfrutando con cada una de ellas. Sabía que la vejez estaba haciendo estragos en su mente, lo sentía cada vez que estaba lucida; pero eso no la detenía de ser feliz y hacer feliz a su familia. Arthur acarició el brazo de su esposa, amándola en silencio e imaginando lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Estaremos bien Molly, lo superaremos como siempre, en familia —ella asintió en conformidad y miró por la ventana. Afuera la nieve caía suavemente, la brisa fría se colaba, pero sus cuerpos unidos se mantenían calientes, sus manos se unieron y a los pocos minutos se quedaron dormidos. Alguien capturó la imagen de ambos y días más tarde, reposó en el álbum que noches atrás contemplaron, el álbum de los recuerdos y momentos que vividos en familia significaron más que cualquier otro.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Última entrega para el reto y realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias a todos por leer y suerte a los demás participantes.


End file.
